1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wind chimes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally wind chimes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,633, were made with a tethered wind baffle and tethered striker providing independent relative motion of the two. The wind baffle and striker are constrained only by the flexible tether connecting them. Wind baffle is located below the striker and attached to it with a tether. Air movement is converted into movement of the striker using the baffle transferring this movement to the striker across the tether. Other chimes use hummingbird feeders as the strikers. Feeder/Striker chimes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,796, are dependent on the momentum imparted by a hummingbird landing and taking off to move the striker/feeder into the chimes. Prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,633 & 5,107,796, does not use the air current force created by the flying hummingbird to move the striker into the chimes as a result of this force on the air baffle. Hummingbird chimes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,796, consisting of a plurality of Striker/feeders increases the amount of maintenance required filling and cleaning the feeders.